yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Totomi
Kanna Totomi 'is one of the characters from ''My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell. ''A game about a young man learning that his childhood friends may not be the same people they were years ago as they work hard to prepare for the school festival to save their club. Bio ''Kanna is the stoic president of the ReRe Club and class representative. With her parents always away she has taken up Video Games as a hobby and suggests a Mascot-themed Cafe for the upcoming school festival. '' Appearance Kanna has a fair complexion and is noted for being tall, but having "''flat plains" for a chest. She has vibrant blue Tsurime eyes and long, straightened black hair reminiscent of a hime cut. She is normally found in her school uniform, and a casual outfit composed of a pale beige top with grey lining and a black skirt. She wears tights with her uniform. Personality In the public eye (namely school) Kanna appears to be the rational and mature one. She is cool-minded and wise, and she is quick to stand up for important causes, and she is admired for her ability to get things done. But only those who really know her what she is actually like; an antisocial person who lacks people skills and becomes extremely stressed when forced to deal with them. She is unable to handle herself properly unless she's given no other choice, and it is shown to make her entirely shut down afterwards and hide somewhere until she calms down. She is very blunt and open with her opinions, and she doesn't appear to care about much other than her friends and video games, and although she seems smart, she is actually very absent-minded and spacey. Usually reserving her mind only for pranks -which she will either pull on people she likes or hates- or if encouraged by spite or jealousy, in which she can become manipulative. Her obsession with video games often causes her to bring them up numerous times and make references to them when possible, even to the point of refering to herself as a "pet" at times and how she wants to "trigger event flags". She is also known for slipping into'' third person''. Background Kanna's Storyline Weapon She uses an average kitchen knife. Victims '''Kayako Yuzuki - On her route she is outed as Kayoko's murderer. Sayuri, Shizuka, and Haruka - Her ending reveals they are dead and she has been working with Kayako's twin sister, who she would also kill in self-defense. They can also be killed at various points on her route. '''Yuuya - '''At one point on Sayuri's route, Yuuya is given the option to pacify her and claim that he loves her when an irritated Haruka and Kanna confront her. If he does this, the girls confront him in the club room and kill him before he can explain why he did it. Relationships '''Yuuya - '''He admires Kanna as his older senpai and knowing how much she's grown up since they were younger. But he is also her frequent prank target and wishes she would put her wiser side to good use, and is always ready to help calm her down when she gets stressed out. She tends to only show her warmer side around him. '''Haruka - '''Kanna enjoys messing with her and they often bicker, but they also agree on a lot of things and have a mutual agreement when it comes to Yuuya. '''Sayuri - '''They get along due to being on the mature and calm side- unless Yuuya is involved, in which she has no problem tossing aside friend ethics if she feels their trust was abused. Over the course of the game they grow distant to each other. She was the only one aware of Sayuri's mental instability and blames herself for not saying anything before things got out of hand on her route. '''Kayako - '''She didn't like her but her opinions of her didn't seem as strong as the other girls. '''Parents - '''Kanna is heavily neglected by her parents, since neither of them actually wanted a child. They're rarely at home, and when they are they just ignore her. Death She is killed in one of Sayuri's bad endings. When Sayuri feels threatened by Yuuya's distance and believes he is being manipulated by them, she heads to their class and kills them -along with Shizuka- as the students begin freaking out and alert Yuuya. Quotes Trivia *Kanna is the only love interest in the game with both her eye and hair color being realistic colors. Gallery MHHIYH.png Category:Characters Category:Knife User Category:My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Visual Novel Yandere